New Love
by GHPCFAN4LIFE
Summary: Brazen Fanfic: What happens when a familiar face comforts Jason? CHAPTER 15 SHOULD BE UP SOON...HAD TO BE DELETED AND REPOSTED!
1. I'm With You

Chapter 1: I'm With You  
  
Authors Note: I always loved Jason and Brenda together…so since I can't write for the show…I'll write for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Song: I'm With You -Avril Lavigne  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Courtney wakes up the morning after a huge fight with Jason. To much to drink the night before. She finds herself not in their bed. She turns over expecting to see Jason. "AJ!" she breathes, as she sees who is sleeping next to her. She jumps up to grab her clothes and gets dressed when there is a knock at his bedroom door. "AJ?" comes a voice from outside, "AJ are you up?" Courtney's worst fears…the door opens. Emily comes in "AJ get up cook has lunch (seeing Courtney) lunch uh… ready…" Oh my God Emily please don't…." Courtney begins to plead. "I can't believe you would do this to Jason." Emily replies. "Emily I love Jason please…." Courtney continues. Emily slams the door and runs off. Courtney runs off after her.   
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waiting in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
  
  
There's nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
Running through the docks in the rain, trying to catch up to Emily, Courtney screams "Emily! Emily wait! Emily please!" Emily stops and turns around when Courtney grabs her arm . "What?" Emily screams "What do you want me to say to you?" "I want you to tell me that you won't tell Jason. Please this was just a mistake Emily a one time thing and you don't want to hurt Jason I know you don't!" Courtney replied. "Me hurt Jason?" Emily screams, "You are the one who is hurting Jason! And AJ for that matter! You are playing both of my brothers aren't you?" "No!" Courtney cries "No I love Jason that was a mistake after everything AJ did to me you think I would be with him now? It was a mistake!" Emily looks behind Courtney and sees someone and finally makes out who it is as she shouts at Courtney "What was a mistake? Tell me what exactly was a mistake? And tell me why I should lie for you?" "Emily, Jason and I had this huge fight and I was crushed… I went to Jake's and had to much to drink! I must have gone home with AJ or something I don't remember, I know we slept together but it was a mistake I swear!!" Courtney cried out.   
  
Is anybody here I know   
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
  
  
And no one likes to be alone   
  
Emily is still flashing glances over Courtney's shoulder. "So just admit!" Emily cried, "You slept with AJ behind Jason's back, didn't you?" Courtney says in between tears and all of the rain, "Yes, alright! Yes I did!" "Oh my God." said a voice from behind Courtney. She whirls around and sees Jason. "You what?" he asked in disbelief.   
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life….   
  
" Jason I am so sorry, I'm sorry it was a mistake I swear!" Courtney screamed. Emily cuts in "Jason I'm sorry, I just wanted you to hear it out of her mouth not mine." "It's ok Em, I'm not angry with you." Jason said. Nikolas walks up to see if Emily is ok as this is being said. Jason says to him, "Nikolas, please go to Kelly's and take Emily I'll be there in a while." he replied. "Sure." Nik replies "Come on Em." Emily and Nikolas go off. Jason turns to Courtney and says "Not only did you sleep with AJ, that's strike one, and you weren't going to tell me yourself, that's strike two, and strike three you wanted my sister to lie to me about it?!? I can't believe this Courtney!" "Jason, please!" Courtney screams "I'm sorry you know I love you! We can get past this! I know we can! Let's just go home and talk please!" Jason stares at her hurt, and angry "I'm not going anywhere with you!" he yells, "I can't be anywhere near you right now. I've got to go." He walks off as Courtney screams after him "Jason don't go! Jason please!" she sits down on one of the benches crying.   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm with you. 


	2. I Turn to You

Story Title: New Love  
  
A/N: I've always loved Jason and Brenda…so since I can't write for the show, I'll write for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 2: I Turn to You  
  
Song: I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A cold, wet Jason walks into Kelly's looking for Emily. He sees Emily and Nikolas at a table, and Nik sees him too. Nikolas goes over to sit at the counter. Emily sees Jason and calls to Penny "Penny, can I get a coffee, please? Black? " "Sure." Penny replies. "Thanks, Penny." Emily notes. She motions for Jason to sit down, but he stands for a minute before doing so.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
"How're you doing?" Emily asks. "I don't know Em, everything is really messed up right now." Jason answers. "I know Jase, I'm sorry." Emily says. "I just don't get it Emily, I mean yeah we had a fight, but we fight a lot and this has never happened before, or at least I don't think it has, I would've never found out about this if you didn't know." Jason says. "Well," Emily begins "Jason you know that I would have told you anyway, no matter what she said right? You know that?" "Yeah, Yeah I know and I'm glad that you did find them," Jason reassured her. " It was for the best. Em I'm sorry I know that this isn't what you need right now with fighting your cancer and everything--" he continued. "No, Jason, no." Emily started "This actually makes me feel better talking to you. I love you, and I will be here to talk and I know that you know that." Jason gave her a weak smile "I know and I'm here for you because you're my sister and I love you, as much as I may fight with the rest of the family, I love you and if you need me I'll be there, but I'm glad you were there for me tonight." Jason answers. " I always will be." Emily told him as she put her hand over his.  
  
And when I'm scared,  
  
And losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around.  
  
"So do you know what you are going to do?" Emily asked Jason. "No, I-I mean I know I can't go home tonight, I know she'll be there though." He replied. "Well," Emily laughed, "You can always come to the house and stay for as long as you need, no matter what Grandfather says, it's your house too." Emily looked up and saw Elizabeth walk in. "Hold on Jason." Emily said. "Elizabeth, hey." Em said as she walked to Elizabeth. "Hey Emily. How are you?" Liz asked. "I'm fine thank you. Um, actually I have a pretty big favor to ask you, if it's ok." Emily said. "Sure," Liz answered "What do you need?" "Can Jason stay at your studio for a while? I-I can't explain it right now all I can say is things aren't that good with him and Courtney right now, and I know you and Jase--" Emily asked. "Hey, it doesn't matter what goes on between Jason and me ok. I'm doing this for you. Jason can use my studio for as long as he needs." Liz told her. "Thank you!" said Emily giving Liz a hug. Liz walked to see Nikolas as Emily sat back down. "Hey Jase guess what. Liz said you can use her studio as long as you need." she told him. "Great Em, thanks." Jason replied.   
  
And when I'm down you're there  
  
- pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there,  
  
Giving me all you've got.  
  
"So," he began "are you sure that they slept together? I mean really, really sure." "Jason," Emily said "I walked in and they were in bed together." Jason sighed, "Do you know if this has happened before?" "I don't think so," Emily replied. "Not that I've seen." " Ok thank you. I should go and you should get some rest. Do you need a ride?" Jason asked. "Well that depends," Emily said "do you have your bike or are you going to call Marco or Johnny?" "No," Jason laughed " I have my bike. You want to go for a ride?" "Sure." Emily said. As they stood up to leave Emily waved good bye to Nikolas and Liz, then turned to Jason. She gave him a hug and told him "I love you." He looked at her and replied "I love you too Em, and I want you to take care of yourself, because I am going to be checking up on you." "I will." Emily assured him "I promise." They went outside and got on Jason's bike…it was still raining, but they didn't mind. Jason drove off.  
  
  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
To keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you. 


	3. In the End

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with General Hospital or ABC and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: In the End  
  
Song: In the End by Linkin Park  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Carly!" Courtney calls as she pounds on the Penthouse door "Carly, are you home?" A bewildered Carly opens the door. "Hey, hey Courtney what is it? What's wrong?" Carly asks ushering her inside the Penthouse. "Oh Carly, this is bad." Courtney says, "This is really, really bad." "What is it Court? Come on what's wrong?" Carly presses her friend. "Oh God it's Jason…" Courtney begins. Carly interrupts, "Oh my God is Jason okay? Was Sonny with him? Are they alright?" "Carly they're fine, they're okay it's nothing like that." Courtney reassures her, "Are Sonny and Michael here?" "No, Sonny and Leticia took Michael to the park." Carly answers. "Good," Courtney says "I really need to talk to just you, things are bad between me and Jason." Carly looks at Courtney skeptically, "How bad?" "Really bad." Courtney answers.  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
"Okay, you and Jase had a fight, it's nothing new, everyone fights. Give him a day or two and he'll get over it." Carly suggests. Courtney chokes back her tears, "No Carly this time is different. This was a really big fight and I don't know how we are going to get past it." "Courtney, you and Jason love each other, okay, a lot like Sonny and me and we're doing fine! We fight, we make up, we move on. Sometimes are worse than others, but we get over it and I'm sure you and Jase will too." Carly tells her. "But Carly," Courtney begins, 'You don't know the whole story." "Okay, then tell me the whole story, what did someone threaten you guys again?" Carly asks. "No, it's nothing like that and before you ask no Jason didn't do anything to me." Courtney starts. "Then what happened?" Carly urges.  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on   
  
  
  
but didn't even know Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
"Okay here it goes." Courtney began as Carly was listening intently, "I don't remember much about the fight, but it was one of the biggest ones we have had. I got angry and so did he, I yelled, he yelled, I threw things, they hit him. It was really bad. He started to leave, but I stormed out before him, and went to Jake's. I must have had to much to drink and I don't remember much else from that night." Carly is starting to get the idea of what went on but she is trying to dismiss it, "Courtney, where are you going with this?" Carly asks though she already knows. "Well when I woke up yesterday morning, I though it was an ordinary day, though I was hung over I thought I was at home." Courtney says no longer able to contain her tears, looking right at Carly who is visibly angry. "Go on." Carly says in such a cold, hard voice it gives Courtney chills.  
  
I kept everything inside  
  
and even though I tried  
  
  
  
it all fell apart  
  
"Well," Courtney continues shakily, "I woke up and I wasn't in the Penthouse, but I still expected to turn over and see Jason lying next to me since I didn't remember our fight. Umm… I turned over and there was someone lying next to me…but it wasn't Jason." Courtney takes another look at Carly and thinks to herself 'if looks could kill'. "Who was it?" Carly asked, her voice rising as she stands up. "Carly," Courtney continues "Listen it was a mistake I didn't know what I was doing I swear I would never do that to Jason. Carly's eyes are like ice as she asks even louder "Who was next to you?" "Carly, please don't be angry, think about the baby." Courtney pleads. Carly, who is unable to hold in her anger says "Damn it Courtney, my baby is fine now who did you sleep with?" "I never said I slept with him…" Courtney tries to say but Carly interrupts with " You didn't have to say it, if you woke up in bed with someone you obviously slept with them, now who was it? Oh-oh my God, did you sleep with Ric? It was Ric wasn't it?" Courtney is crying and finds some anger at Carly's accusation, and yells back "No! Of course I didn't sleep with Ric, I wouldn't do that, I would never do that." "Well then who was it?" Carly screamed. "It was AJ, alright! Are you happy now? I slept with AJ, but it was a mistake I swear!" Courtney cries.   
  
What it meant to me will eventually  
  
  
  
be a memory of a time   
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
"Oh my God, no. Carly screams, "AJ? Why would you do that to Jason? Why?" At this time Carly almost runs to the door and flings it open. Courtney pleads with her, "Please Carly, please…try to understand." "No!" Carly yells, "this is going to kill Jason!" "Jason already knows. I wasn't going to tell him, but Emily tricked me into doing it." Courtney explained. Carly who is still standing by the open door says in an eerily calm voice, "Well then I owe a lot to Emily, get out." "Carly you don't mean that I know you don't!" Courtney says. Carly's anger is once again visible, "Get out of my house, now before I call Johnny, you are no longer welcome here." Courtney's tears are streaming down her face as she leaves.   
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
Carly slams the door crying too, as Sonny comes down the stairs, saying "Jason called me and was to angry to talk, he said to stay home and I would probably hear the whole thing from Courtney. I didn't want you to know I was here so I told Leticia to tell you I was already at the park." Carly looks up at her husband saying, "I don't want her in my house again." "Don't worry, if Jason gets it his way, you won't see her in Port Charles again." Sonny told her.   
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter 


	4. When I'm Gone

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with General Hospital or ABC and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: When I'm Gone  
  
Song: When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A distraught Courtney walks into Jason's penthouse, she turns on the lights and notices Jason sitting on the couch. "Hi Jase" she said. Jason is silent, he doesn't even look at her. "Come on Jason, please talk to me so we can work this out." Courtney continues. Jason turns his head getting Courtney's hopes up, then dashes them when he looks to the floor and says, "I don't think we can."  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
"Wh-what do you mean of course we can!" Courtney exclaims, "Jason I love you and I know you love me too." "What about AJ?" Jason asks without taking his eyes off the floor. "What do you mean what about AJ? That was a mistake, I swear it was." Courtney tries to assure him. "Really. Is that why when I spoke to Coleman he told me that you were so upset about how we 'broke up'? Now I don't know what argument you were at, but the one I had we didn't break up or even discuss breaking up." "Jason," Courtney begins "Jason let me help you understand--" Jason jumps up from the couch in anger and in a raised voice says, "You know what? I think I understand perfectly! You told AJ that we broke up and then you slept with him. Now is that or is that not the long story short?" "Yes--or no I don't remember much Jason! I was drunk!" Courtney cries. "And that's an excuse?!?" Jason yells, "Do you still love AJ?"   
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away... Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
"No Jase of course not I love you!" Courtney tells him. "So you used AJ. You used AJ…you betrayed me…and you wanted my sister to lie to me about it?!? God Courtney what the hell were you thinking?" Jason's voice seems so cold and unfamiliar, still Courtney replies "I wasn't thinking Jase! And it's AJ what's the big deal about using him? You hate AJ!" "He didn't do anything to you that he hasn't already been paid back for to deserve to be hurt like that! And I don't care if I can't stand him he is still my brother!" Jason practically screams. Courtney is completely taken aback by this statement.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
"Jason listen Carly hates me now, Emily thinks I'm a slut, I didn't even stick around to talk to AJ, but at least Sonny doesn't know yet." Courtney says. "Sonny knows." says Jason. "What?" Courtney asks, "How?" Jason finally brings himself to look at her, "If you told Carly, then Sonny knows too. I called him and was to angry to tell him the whole story and I figured you would go and talk to Carly so I told him to stay at the penthouse, but to make sure no one knew he was there. I assume he heard everything." Jason explains. "Oh God," Courtney starts, "What he must think of me…" Jason looks at her with a cold, angry stare and says "What about what I think of you?" Courtney looks at him with a mixture of curiosity and hurt.  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
"What do you think about me?" she asks him. "It's not really what I think of you, but what I think of us." Jason tells her, "But tell me…what do you think of us?" Courtney takes this as her chance to fix things and starts, "Well, I think that we are two people who are very much in love. We get through the good times and the bad times no matter how hard it is or how long it takes. We have a great family who loves us. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me. And Jason, we're getting married…and we're going to have a family together just like we always thought about." she takes off her engagement ring, places it in his palm and closes his hand tightly, "You showed me how much you love me on the day you proposed to me. I will belong with you forever and you belong with me. We complete each other, Jase. Now, what do you think of us?"   
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could   
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good…  
  
Jason opens his hand and stares for a minute at the ring she had placed there. He then looks up at Courtney who is crying and at the same time looks so hopeful. His stare has warmed up some, but even so as he glances back down at the ring and then back to Courtney, Jason tilts his hand enough for the ring to slide off of his palm and fall to the floor. "I think," he says taking his eyes off the ring on the floor and looks straight at Courtney, "We're over." With those words Jason grabs his leather jacket and prepares to leave. Courtney pleads between tears, "No, Jason no please, Jason stay with me, we can work it out--" As he walks out the door he calls back to her, "I want you out of here within the next three days." As he shuts the door Courtney runs to it and sinks to the floor crying.   
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone 


	5. Goodbye to You

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 5 Title: Goodbye to You  
  
Song: Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Mike opens his apartment door to reveal Courtney, suitcases in hand. "Honey, come in. What are you doing with all those bags? Are you and Jason moving?" he asks. "No Dad, um Jason and I broke up yesterday." Courtney says walking in and sitting down. "Why, what happened Courtney?" Mike asks his daughter taking a place next to her. "Oh Dad, I made a huge mistake. See, Jason and I had a huge fight and I stormed out. I went to a bar and had to much to drink. And I-um…Oh Dad I slept with someone else." Courtney confesses. "Wow," Mike begins bewildered "Who?" "A.J." Courtney answers. Mike stares at her in disbelief. "Anyway," she continues "I'm leaving Port Charles…for good."  
  
Of all the things I've believed in,  
  
I just want to get it over with.  
  
Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry,  
  
Counting the days that pass me by.  
  
Inside his penthouse Jason is pacing back and forth while talking to Sonny and Carly who are sitting on the couch. "I did the right thing, right? She cheated on me…with A.J. and I did the right thing by breaking up with her." he tells them. "Jason, would you stop? You did the right thing. You can't trust her, I guess you never could." Carly says. "Alright, alright" Jason says turning to Sonny "I want to know what you think too." "I'm still trying to make sense of all this. I just can't believe that she would do this. There is no excuse for betrayal, you know that so did she." Sonny tells him. Jason is skeptical and knows Sonny well enough to say "But?" "But," Sonny begins "She is still my sister and I am going to be seeing her from time to time and you can leave when she comes over, but if you don't you respect her alright?" "Fine, fine yeah." Jason replies. Just then there is a knock at the door. Jason opens it and sees A.J. on the other side.   
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul,  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,  
  
The last three years were just pretend.  
  
"Honey, Courtney what do you mean you're leaving Port Charles? I just got you back in my life and your leaving?" Mike says. Courtney can see how much he's hurting and says "Well Dad I am going to take Sonny up on his offer to send me to college. I love you and you can come visit me. I'll only be an airplane ride away." "Well," Mike starts "If that's what you really want then you should go. Where are you going to be?" "I don't know I was thinking about California, it's just somewhere I have always wanted to go and it's far away from here, from Jason." Courtney tells him. "Well, Ok at least let me take you to the airport. I assume you're taking Sonny's jet?" Mike says. "Yeah Dad I am thanks." Courtney replies. "Let's go are you ready?" Mike asks. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Courtney says as they head out the door.   
  
And I said  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
"What do you want?" Jason asks his brother. "Um I need to talk to Courtney." A.J. says. "We're going to go now, I'll see you later." Sonny says as he and Carly get up to leave. Jason shuts the door behind them as A.J. walks in. "Court-Courtney doesn't live here anymore." Jason tells him. "Oh, so I guess she told you. Look Jason, she said you two were--" A.J. begins before Jason interrupts him, "Actually in most ways it was Emily who told me. If she hadn't been talking to Courtney, I would probably never have found out." "It was Emily who came in then." A.J. concludes. "Yeah it was." Jason begins, "Listen I don't blame you, I blame her. She said we were broken up and we weren't . It's not your fault." "But you are now?" A.J. asks. "Yeah I left yesterday and there was a message that said she had already moved out. We're over." Jason assures him. "Wait do you hear that?" A.J. says. "What--Oh yeah that's my phone I should probably take that." Jason tells him. "Yeah," A.J. replies, "and I should probably go now." A.J. turns to walk out when he turns back "Jason, thanks." Jason nods at him as a 'your welcome' A.J. leaves. "Hello." Jason answers his phone, but we only hear his side of the conversation "No you know what I can't talk about this with you right now Mike. What? OK thanks."  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
"Ok this is it." Courtney says to Mike getting ready to board the jet. "Goodbye honey. I'll come to visit as soon as you get settled I promise, I won't lose you again." Mike tells her. "I love you Dad." Courtney tells him. "I love you too Courtney. Goodbye." Mike replies. Courtney hugs her father and gets on to the jet. Mike watches it take off. "Goodbye Courtney." Jason says as he stands on his balcony, "Goodbye."  
  
I am blinded by the light but it's not right.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to 


	6. Bring Me to Life

Story title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: Bring Me To Life  
  
Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Jason is in his penthouse a week after Courtney left. He is shooting pool, when Sonny comes in. "Hey." Sonny greets him. "Hi." Jason says looking up from his game. "How are you doing?" Sonny asks. "Well," Jason begins "I've been better." "Still upset about Courtney?" Sonny guesses. "Wouldn't you be?" Jason snaps at him. "Well, you know you haven't really been… able to--" Sonny begins. "What?' Jason yells, "What? Just say it Sonny! I haven't what?" "I'm just saying you haven't been concentrating on work very much lately, that's all" Sonny explains. "Oh." Jason says, "I see. What now I am incapable of doing my job? I-I'm not killing people to your liking Sonny? Is that it? Huh?" Sonny looks at him and says, "No, now would you just calm down?" "No I won't apparently I cant kill people correctly I get it." Jason replies, "Well how's this for you?" Jason takes out his gun and shoots a picture of him and Courtney. "Hey!" Sonny shouts, "I get that you're upset. But you need to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else!" Sonny walks out and Jason throws the pool stick down.   
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb.   
  
In Sonny's jet a woman wearing dark sunglasses and a hat is arguing with the pilot. "What do you mean we won't get there at the time you said?" the woman says. "Listen, I shouldn't even have brought you on here," the pilot begins, 'If Mr. Corinthos knew he'd fire me for sure so just sit down and be grateful." "Sonny wouldn't mind, I'm sure of it." the woman replies. "Listen lady just go sit down, please?" the pilot begs. "Fine!" the woman replies. She walks out of the cockpit and sits down in a chair. Rummaging through one of her bags she pulls out a picture of Jason. "Something tells me that you need me. You may not want me, I sure as hell don't want to see you and only God knows why I am doing this, but I'll be there soon to see what's going on." the woman says as she puts the picture back in her bag. "Can't this plane go any faster?" she yells.  
  
Without a soul,   
  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Carly walks into Jason's penthouse and finds Jason knocking things over, breaking glasses, and throwing things off of his desk. "Jason!" she yells. He ignores her and continues. "Jason, come on!" she starts. Jason goes to grab the lamp on the table, but Carly gets to it first and grabs it before he does. "Jase stop it!" Carly yells at him. He looks at her, and realizes what he has been doing. He sits down on the couch and punches his fist into his palm. Carly sits down next to him and sees something, "Oh God Jason your hand is bleeding." He looks at his palm and sets his hand down on the coffee table as Carly gets the first aid kit from the kitchen. She comes back out and starts to clean and dress his cuts. "Now do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Carly asks. "I'm just having a bad day." Jason tells her. "Yeah I've had a few of those, but I don't trash my living room." Carly replies as she finishes bandaging his hand, "All done." "Thanks." he says. "Hey I never asked how things went with A.J." she tells Jason. "Alright," he starts, "Things got cut short when Mike called and told me-" "That Courtney was leaving. I know, Mike told us." Carly says to him. "Yeah, I didn't think that she would leave Port Charles but I-I'm glad she did." Jason tells her. "Yeah, well so am I." Carly says closing up the first aid kit, "I never expected her to do something like that." "Me either." Jason sighs, "But it seems like everyone I get close to betrays me in some way. You did, Courtney…Robin." "Well, I don't really think you can compare what Courtney and me did to what Robin did." Carly says. "Can we not talk about this? Please?" Jason asks. "Sure, I have to get going anyway." Carly replies, "Do you want to come over? Sonny's probably ordering in from the Grill." "No I'm just going to go upstairs and sleep or something." Jason says to her. "Ok well, call us if you need anything or if you want to talk." Carly says getting up. 'I will..." Jason replies giving her a hug, "Thank you." "Bye." Carly says as she walks out. Jason shuts the door and cleans up around the living room before heading up the stairs.  
  
Wake me up inside,  
  
Wake me up inside,  
  
call my name and save me from the dark,  
  
bid my blood to run before I come undone,  
  
save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
The door to the penthouse clicks open quietly, and in walks the same woman from the plane. She looks around and then walks upstairs to Jason's room. He is still asleep so she sits in the chair across the room from his bed. While waiting for him to get up she goes back and forth deciding whether or not to stay. The last time she does this he starts to get up and she stays silent. Jason wakes up and looks on the nightstand next to him to a picture of Courtney. "Damn you!" Jason shouts as he throws the picture at the door. It shatters. He sits down on the bed putting his head in his hands "You know that really isn't good for the frame." the woman says taking off her dark sunglasses and hat. "Brenda…what the hell are you doing here?" Jason asks surprised. Brenda just smiles at him and says "I honestly don't know. I heard about you and Courtney though, I'm sorry." "Yeah," Jason begins his voice getting softer and breaking a little "So am I." Brenda walks over and sits next to him. She then surprises not only Jason but herself by giving him a hug. Even more surprising to both of them, he hugs her back.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
  
you can't just leave me,  
  
breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life. 


	7. Let it Go

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: Let it Go  
  
Song: Let it Go by Kurth and Taylor  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Brenda is the first to pull away from the hug, Jason follows shortly after. Both are silent for a few seconds, as they are both still surprised at the hug. "How're you doing?" Brenda asks. "Well if you would've come in earlier m-my living room was a mess." Jason replies. "Oh that would explain why I stepped on broken glass." Brenda says laughing a little. Jason looks at her smiling, "Did you really or are trying to cheer me up by saying that you need a tetanus shot?" "No I didn't, I'm wearing shoes Jason." Brenda replies. "Yeah I see that." Jason laughs. "Hey…you're laughing. I like when you laugh." Brenda says. "Really?" Jason asks skeptically. "Yeah it's much better than when you're being a macho, controlling idiot." Brenda says. Jason laughs. Brenda continues, "No I'm not kidding." Jason tilts his head back and puts his face into a pillow. "Nope, no, not getting away that easy come on," Brenda begins pulling the back of his shirt to pull him up he resists a little, "Get up, come on get up." "Why? Where are we going?" Jason asks his face still in the pillow. "Well I'm hungry and you look like hell, we're going to Kelly's to get you some coffee and me something to eat. Let's go." Brenda says finally managing to pull him up. He falls back down, "No. I'm staying here. You go." Brenda pulls him up again, "You're coming with me. Come on already." "Brenda I'm not going!" Jason snaps as he sits up. Brenda is both amused and annoyed by his persistence, "OK you know what? I'm going to go wait downstairs and if you aren't down there in 15 minutes, I'm coming back up to drag you there myself." Brenda gets up to leave and shuts the door as Jason says, "Brenda I'm not going!" he then says to himself, "I'm not going I'm not." He stares at the door for a second, laughs, shakes his head, and proceeds to get up and change.  
  
A grain of regret  
  
Can weigh like a stone down inside of you.  
  
And doubt is an anchor  
  
Fear is the rope, that you're tied to.  
  
Let It Go. Let It Go.  
  
Jason and Brenda walk into Kelly's. Jason sits down and Brenda walks up to the counter to order. Emily walks in and sees Jason. "Hey Jase!" she greets him wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Hey Emily." he replies, "How are you doing?" "I'm good. Found an alternate treatment we think might work." she tells him. "Glad to hear it." he says." Emily can't help but notice that Jason keeps glancing over her shoulder. "Are you here by yourself?" Emily asks. "No actually uh…" Jason begins but motions for Emily to turn around. Emily gives him a weird look and slowly turns around, Brenda is standing right behind her. "Hey Emily!" Brenda greets her. "Brenda! What are you doing back here?" Emily laughs giving her a hug. "Oh I was getting homesick so I thought I'd come for a visit." Brenda replies, "How are you?" Emily looks at Jason to see if Brenda knows that she has breast cancer, Jason shakes his head a little, "Oh I'm okay, I'll let Jason fill you in on that. How long are you staying?" Emily asks. "I don't know for a while." Brenda answers. "Well good you call me and we'll get together sometime." Emily tells her. "I will." Brenda replies. "Well I better get going Nikolas is waiting outside." Emily says, "It was great seeing you again!" "Oh you too." Brenda replies giving her another hug, "Bye." "Bye, Emily says, "Bye Jason." "I'll talk to you later Em." Jason says. "Ok, bye." Emily leaves. Brenda sets her cup of coffee on the table and sits down. "What's new with Emily?" Brenda asks. "Umm…Well when she came back she had been diagnosed with breast cancer. She didn't tell anyone right away though. Monica, Alan, and Nikolas, I think that's it." Jason replies. "Oh Jason I'm sorry. But why Nikolas?" Brenda asks. "Well Emily didn't want to make anyone sad before they had to be I guess," Jason begins, "But she knew that Nikolas would be able to see her through the cancer, so she made it seem like they were in love, and they even had a fake engagement. Then she went to a support group and she said that convinced her to tell other people too." Brenda is trying to hold back laughter. Jason notices and says, "What? What's so funny?" Brenda looks at him trying to keep a straight face. She can't. She starts to laugh and says, "This isn't all ringing a bell to you? Illness? Turning to a friend for support? Fake engagements?" Jason laughs a little too, "Or in our case marriages." Brenda replies, "Like brother, like sister I guess." "I guess." Jason says. Brenda holds out her cup, "Cheers." Jason looks at her for a minute and extends his cup too, "Cheers."  
  
Let It Go,  
  
Join the dancin' in the streets.  
  
Let It Go,  
  
As the music sets you free.  
  
Yeah, Let It Go,  
  
Feel the rhythm of release down in your soul.  
  
Let It Go. Let It Go.  
  
Brenda is eating fries and Jason is just watching her. "What?" she laughs, "I'm hungry." "Yeah I see that." Jason says. Brenda picks one up and throws it at him, "Shut up!" she jokes. "I'm sorry," he tells her, "Hey! I never asked, how did you get into my house?" Brenda looks up and says, "Hey you think you're the only one around her who can pick a lock?" "Oh I see," Jason laughs, "and who taught you that?" Brenda smiles mischievously, "No one. I can't pick a lock. I've always wanted to know how though. I'm just saying you're not the only one who can pick a lock. I'm sure Sonny and Johnny can too" Jason just rolls his eyes, "So how did you get in?" "You shouldn't leave your door unlocked. It's not safe. Anyone could just walk in." Brenda tells him. "Well, I've learned my lesson." Jason says. Brenda crumples up a napkin and throws it at him. "I'm just kidding." he says. "No you're not." Brenda laughs. "No I'm not." Jason says the same time as Brenda. They laugh a little and then look at each other. "Well I better get going." Brenda says. "Yeah, yeah me too." Jason tells her. They both stand up and prepare to leave. "Ok see you later." Brenda tells him. "Yeah, don't be a stranger." he replies. "Then don't lock your door." Brenda tells Jason. Jason walks out before Brenda, Brenda watches him leave and smiles. She seems to catch herself doing this, clears her throat and puts on a serious face. She can't keep it though she shakes her head, and laughs as the door closes behind her.  
  
Let It Go,  
  
Like the fireworks in the sky.  
  
Let It Go,  
  
There is magic in the night.  
  
Yeah, Let It Go,  
  
Trust yourself to get it right and make it so.  
  
Let it Go. 


	8. Why Not

Story Title: New Love   
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: Why Not  
  
Song: Why Not by Hilary Duff   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Emily and Brenda are walking along the docks. Emily keeps looking at Brenda like she has something to say, but is too afraid to. Finally Brenda looks at her. "What?" she asks smiling. "Nothing." Emily says, "It's probably nothing." "Well," Brenda starts, "How can I know if it's nothing if you don't tell me?" They keep walking, Brenda stops. "Ok I'm not moving until you tell me what it is!" she says sitting down on a bench. Emily stands and looks at her, then looks up, and then back at Brenda. "Tell me!" Brenda laughs tugging on Emily's coat sleeve. Emily laughs back. "Umm…Ok" she cautiously begins, "What's up with you and my brother?" Brenda looks happily surprised at this and Emily is somewhat shocked by her reaction.  
  
Think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
Acting like you just don't care  
  
When life could be so sweet  
  
Someone is knocking at the Penthouse door. Carly opens it, "Hey Jason!" He walks in. "Is Sonny here?" Jason asks. "Yeah, I'm here." Sonny says walking out of the kitchen with Leticia and Michael. "Jason," Michael runs up to him and gives him a hug, "Mommy said you've been sad since Aunt Courtney left. And that's why you haven't come over." Jason kneels next to him, "Yeah, buddy, I was pretty sad, but I'm better now." "So you'll come over again?" Michael asks. "Yeah, I will. But right now I have to talk to your mom and dad, so why don't you ask Leticia nicely and maybe she'll take you to the park." Michael looks at Leticia, "Can we go to the park? Please?" "Ok," Leticia replies, "Come on, grab your jacket and let's go." "Jason, will you come see us?" Michael asks. "Well if your mom doesn't talk a lot maybe I will." Jason laughs. "Ok bye!" Michael and Leticia leave. Carly sits on the couch and Sonny stays where he is. "So what's up?" Carly asks. "Brenda's back." Jason replies. Both are shocked and Carly seems almost appalled.   
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
As if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
"What do you mean? Jason?" Brenda foolishly asks. Emily looks at her, "No, AJ…yes Jason!" "Nothing's up with me and Jason." Brenda tells her. "Are you sure?" Emily asks. "Yes." What gave you that I idea I will never know." Brenda says standing up. "Oh I don't know. When I went to Kelly's you were there, laughing having a good time. He was the first person you went to see when you got back. Or maybe it's because from the second I mentioned his name you haven't stopped smiling." Emily says standing up next to her. They start to walk again. "What I'm not smiling! Am I?" Brenda jokes. "Like a fool!" Emily says, "Come on! What gives?" Brenda laughs at her persistence, "Nothing! Jason and I can't stand each other you know that!" This time it is Emily's turn to stop, "Oh really?" Brenda walks back to her, "Yes! I--" Emily interrupts, "Ok then, stop smiling!" Brenda tries and tries but can't bring herself to stop, and continues to walk. "Oh you got it bad, don't you?" Emily laughs catching up with her. "No! I don't!" Brenda replies. "Ok…Hey! There's Michael let's go say hi." Emily walks off to him and gives him a hug. Brenda realizes they have made it to the park and walks after her.  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by  
  
Carly looks at Jason dumbfounded, "S-so wait a minute. First Brenda comes and you let her drag you out of bed…and then you go out with her?" Sonny who has been listening quietly until now snaps his head up when she says this. Jason notes his alarm and has some of his own, "Ok I did not go out with her we had dinner at Kelly's that's it!" "Yeah where have you been Jason? That's a date." Carly nags. "No it's not." Sonny speaks up, "He says it wasn't a date it wasn't a date leave it at that." Carly and Jason look at him curiously. "Ok well I'm going to leave you two here to talk this out and I will be at the park with Michael." Jason leaves. Carly and Sonny just look at each other.  
  
There might never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move   
  
Or when the time is right  
  
Jason walks up to the park and sees Brenda saying goodbye to Emily and Michael. She gets up and starts to walk off but pauses a little when she sees Jason, but soon continues on. Jason runs over to Emily and Michael. "Hey Jason." Michael says. "Hey buddy. How are you doing? Having fun?" "Yeah." Michael replies. "That's good. Hey Emily." Jason says. "Hey Jason." Emily greets him smiling. "W-what's so funny?" he asks her. "Nothing." Emily replies as she looks up. Jason looks up too and sees Brenda headed towards the docks. She turns around and smiles at him, he can't help but smile at her too.   
  
So why not   
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not   
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not. Why not 


	9. That's the Way it Is

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter Title: That's the Way it Is  
  
Song: That's the Way it Is by Celine Dion  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Sitting at a table at the Port Charles grill Brenda can't get Emily's words out of her mind. The words "You've got it bad." still ringing in her head from earlier. "No Brenda, no way." she thinks out loud, not sure who she is trying to convince. "Brenda!" comes an excited cry from the bar. Ned walks over and gives her a hug. "Hey Ned!" Brenda greets him. They sit down and Ned says, "I heard you were back. Can't believe you didn't come see me!" "Well I am staying for a while I knew I'd run into you. I really haven't made it a point to go and announce my return, given the circumstances under which I left." Brenda replies. "Well," Ned begins, "That's not what I've heard." Brenda smirks across the table and then looks into her tea, "And what is it exactly that you've heard?" she asks him taking a drink. "Well I heard you made it a high priority to let Jason know you're here." Ned replies smiling back at her. Brenda nearly chokes on her tea. Ned just laughs.  
  
I can read your mind and I know your story   
  
I see what you're going through   
  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry   
  
But I know it will come to you   
  
Jason walks to Kelly's thinking he'll see Liz there. Though he knows it's closed he is hoping she'll talk to him. He peers inside the window and sees Liz cleaning up. The door is locked so he knocks. This obviously startles Liz who jumps and turns around. "Oh God," she says opening the door for him, "Jason you scared the hell out of me!" "Sorry." he laughs. "What are you doing here anyway?" Liz asks going back to wiping off the table. "Well, umm I was kind of hoping to talk to you." he tells her. "About what?" she says still cleaning the table, "Politics? Sports? Or...the surprising amount of time you've been spending with Brenda since she's been back?" Liz stops and looks at Jason, who tries to look amused though he knows that is exactly what he wants to talk to her about. "Sit down." Liz tells him, "I'll put on some coffee and be right out." He does so.  
  
When life is empty with no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness starts to call   
  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
  
  
  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all   
  
"So let me guess. You've been talking to Emily ?" Brenda says, trying to come back smoothly from Ned's statement. "Yes I have." he replies, "And it's been interesting let me tell you." Brenda begins nervously stirring her tea, "Well let me be the first to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Jason, nothing, you know we're just friends. You know what not even friends more like two people who know each other very well, but don't necessarily like each other, or you know what--" "Brenda, Brenda you're rambling that's never a good sign." Ned tells her, "Not with you or Alexis or anyone." Brenda seems thrilled by the mention of a new name, "Alexis. How is Alexis?" Ned just shakes his head, "No nope you can call her or go see her yourself, that's not what we are talking about right now. So what is really going on between you and Jason?" Brenda rolls her eyes, "Nothing, I told you nothing." "Are you sure?" Ned asks giving her an incredulous look. "Yes I'm sure, I'm positive." "Ok I believe you." Ned begins to get up, "But I have to go now I'm meeting Skye and she just walked in. So I will talk to you later." He leans over and kisses Brenda on the cheek, "Goodnight Brenda." "Good night!" she smiles at him and adds on, "Nothing, ok...nothing." Brenda whispers under her breath getting up, "I don't think." She walks off on her way to her hotel room.  
  
That's the way it is   
  
That's the way it is  
  
  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
  
  
And that's the way it is.   
  
"So how are you doing with you know this whole Carly/Ric situation?" Jason asks trying to change the subject to anything other than Brenda or himself. "Well, I'm doing okay considering," Elizabeth replies, "But that's not what we are here to talk about." "Right." Jason half heartedly replies. "So..." Liz questions. "So what?" Jason asks. "Well you know what I can't help you if you don't tell me." Liz says, "Do you have feelings for Brenda, more than a friend?" Jason opens his mouth to reply but soon stops himself and just looks down at his coffee and begins stirring it nervously. "Oh my God, you do don't you?" Liz asks. "No, or God...Liz I don't know!" Jason replies frustrated. "Okay, okay do you think it's at least a possibility?" she continues. Jason looks at her trying not to smile, "I don't know. Maybe." "Well there you go. If you've got a maybe, Jason there has got to be even a little something there.", she checks her watch, "Oh God Jase, it's nearly midnight I have to get home." "Yeah, m-me too. Hey do you want to go for a ride?" He replies. "Of course." Liz answers. They both get up and he kisses her on the cheek, "Thanks." "For what?" Liz asks. "For talking to me, you know for being my friend." he tells her. She smiles at him and they head out the door.  
  
When you question me for a simple answer   
  
I don't know what to say, no  
  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
  
  
  
You're gonna find a way, yeah   
  
Brenda is milling around her room thinking about her conversation with Ned. She seems unable to come to a conclusion so she climbs into bed.  
  
When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
  
  
  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt   
  
Not even 5 minutes after Jason enters his apartment thinking about what Liz had said, he smiles and heads back out the door.  
  
Don't give up on your faith   
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
  
  
And that's the way it is 


	10. The Right Kind of Wrong

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 10 Title: The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Song: The Right Kind of Wrong by Leann Rimes  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Jason after leaving his penthouse, goes to the docks, walks to the Port Charles hotel and enters. Jason reaches floor 7 and steps out. Slowly he creaks the door to room 27 open. Brenda is laying asleep in her bed, Jason quietly walks over, sits next to her and puts his hand over her mouth waking her up.  
  
I know all about, about your reputation   
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless, every time that I'm with you,   
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door   
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more   
  
Brenda struggles against him. "Brenda! Brenda it's me, it's Jason." He takes his hand off of her mouth, and she sits up. "Jason! Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here? It's two in the morning! I just can-" Jason interrupts her, "Will you just listen to me please?" "What, could you possibly have to say to me at 2 A.M.?" she smarts trying to go back to sleep. Jason pulls her back up, "Come on, let's go." "Go where?" she asks pushing him off of the bed. He kneels so they are face to face, "Do you still want to learn how to pick a lock?" he asks smiling. Brenda becomes more alert, smiling but still laying down, "Yeah…" Jason pulls her up again, "Then let's go." "Well…what are you serious?" Jason nods. "Ok I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes." Jason leaves, Brenda smiles and gets up to change.  
  
It might be a mistake, mistake I'm makin'   
  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin   
  
'Cause all that will make me feel   
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
Jason and Brenda come out of the elevator, Jason points her in the direction of his penthouse. Brenda goes to open the door. "It's locked." she says. "Well then unlock it!" he tells her. "How?" she asks. "Ok I'm going to show you how to do this it's really not hard at all." He takes out a small black box and pulls out 2 pairs of black gloves and a small silver screwdriver looking tool. Carly walking downstairs to get a drink hears him speaking and goes to find out what is going on, when she sees Brenda she stays hidden around the corner from the elevator. "Ok," Jason says handing Brenda a pair of gloves and putting the other pair on himself, "Put these on." "Do I have to?" Brenda asks. "Well not unless you want whoever's house you are breaking into to know it's you!" Jason tells her. "Fine." she replies putting them on, "Now what." Jason looks at her, "Now, watch me. You take this little tool right here and put it in the lock until you feel it click." "Okay," Brenda says, "Now what?" "Just hold on!" Jason continues, "Ok make sure you feel it click, if it doesn't click it doesn't work. Then you turn it clockwise very slowly… and…" Jason opens the door. "Oh that's cool, tha-that's good." "That's good? You think you can do it?" Jason asks her, "Because it's your turn."   
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to   
  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to   
  
Can't do without what you do to me,   
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah  
  
Brenda looks at him confused, "My turn what do you mean my-?" Jason runs into his penthouse, shuts and locks the door. "Ok open it." he says from inside. "Ok." Brenda laughs and repeats to herself, "Gloves on, ok and put it in until it clicks. Click, come on click. Jason…it's not clicking." "Keep trying." he tells her." She tries two more times before it clicks. "Oh I got it, ok and turn slowly." "Did you get it?" Jason laughs from inside. "Hold on I'm going to try." she replies. Brenda slowly turns the doorknob, it opens and Jason is on the other side. "Oh my God I got it!" she yells. "Yeah, you got it." Jason repeats. Brenda gets up still excited and hugs Jason, "Oh my God that was so cool." Jason hugs her back, "Yeah now you can get in anytime…what did I do?" he jokes even while knowing that's why he took her to his penthouse. "Yeah I can." she says, "Thanks. This was so fun." "Well I'm glad you had a good time." Jason tells her pulling away from the hug. "Well I...better um… get going now." Brenda says. "Yeah, M-Marco is downstairs and I'll have him take you home." "Ok…" Brenda begins, "Bye Jason. "Bye." he replies. There is a long pause and Jason kisses her on the cheek, "I-I'm sorry," he says, "I'm-you should go it's late. I'll see you later or sometime." "Yeah um… later." Brenda says, "Bye." She walks out and Jason closes the door behind her. "Damn it Jason." he says to himself hitting his head against the wall. Carly starts to go back into Sonny's penthouse but stops thinking she'll go talk to Jason. Jason starts to go upstairs when there is a knock at the door. He goes back down and opens it. Brenda comes in and kisses him on the cheek, "Jason, uh…" she is interrupted when Jason pulls her into a kiss, much awaited by both of them. Jason pulls away, "What were you saying?" he asks. "Nothing." Brenda replies smiling, "I have to go." She looks at Jason, "Good night." "Good night." he replies. Brenda leaves. Jason watches her, then sits on the couch smiling, finally laying down to go to sleep. Carly comes back from around the corner and looking horror-struck walks back to her penthouse.  
  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do,   
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.  
  
Well I should try to be strong,   
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong.   
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong. 


	11. You Can't Hurry Love

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital, and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I had some serious writer's block.  
  
Chapter 11 Title: You Can't Hurry Love  
  
Song: Can't Hurry Love by The Dixie Chicks  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Jason walks into Luke's. It's crowded as always, but Luke is nowhere to be found. He sits down at the bar, still reeling from the kiss with Brenda. "Hey there, Morgan! What can I get you" Luke greets him as he jumps up from behind the bar causing Jason to jump. "Whatever you've got on tap." Jason replies, "When did you get back?" "Just yesterday." Luke says handing him a beer. "Thanks, did you find Laura?" Luke begins absent-mindedly cleaning shot glasses, "No I didn't, but Cassadine knows where she is, I'll figure it out, the sick bastard." "Sorry to hear that." Jason says taking a drink. "Well enough about me, which isn't something I often say so make this interesting, what's up with you?" Luke insists. "Well, Courtney and I broke up, after she slept with A.J. and um Emily was diagnosed with breast cancer." Jason begins. "Jason, I'm sorry, Lucky told me about that. She'll be alright, she's a fighter." Luke tells him apologetically. "Thanks, and well, Brenda is back. That's about it." Jason finishes. "Well that might be good news for Jax when he gets back." Luke says continuing his commentary. "Good news for me." mutters Jason under his breath, taking another drink. Luke hears it, and drops the shot glass he was cleaning, it shatters. Jason looks up at a now curious Luke.  
  
How many heartaches must I stand  
  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
  
When I feel my strength, yeah it's almost gone.  
  
Brenda is on her way back to the PC Hotel. She passes by a closed Kelly's, and looks in the window. Liz and Emily are at a table chatting over chocolate shakes. Liz notices Brenda and gets up to open the door for her. "Hey Brenda!" she greets her giving her a hug. "Hey Liz, um I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just on my way back to the hotel-" "No don't be silly," Liz assures her, "Come on sit down, have a shake, I've been wanting to talk to you." Brenda looks at Emily who smiles and nods. Brenda pulls another chair up to the table, Liz pours her a shake, and sits down. "Thanks." Brenda tells her taking a sip. Both Emily and Liz are looking at her smiling. "What?" Brenda asks. "So, spill! What's really going on with you and Jason?" Liz blurts out. "Wait-what? How did you know? Emily?" "I didn't tell her much I said you've seen him but that was a while ago, I was about to say more, but I didn't. How do you know, Liz?" Emily asks. Liz looks at both of them laughing and begins, "Well, one night after I closed up, Jason came to see me. He said it was about how I was doing with everything, with Ric. I knew better. So we ended up talking, about him…and you." "What did he say?" Brenda asks urgently. "It was all good, don't worry." Liz smiles, "So I'll ask again, what's been going on with you two?" Liz and Emily look at Brenda who is dying to tell them, "Ok…" she begins slowly.  
  
I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
"So let me see if I got this straight," Luke begins handing Jason another drink, "You…and Brenda?!?" "Well, I don't know really. I mean-" Jason is cut off by Luke. "Didn't you two hate each other? I mean most of the time it was like some kind of holy war between the two of you!" "Oh it was not a war," Jason scoffs, "You-you and Stefan, Lucky and Stefan, all the Spencers versus the Cassadines that's a war. Me and Brenda we were just like, I don't know what." "Well what are you now?" Luke asks pouring himself a drink. "Well…you know I don't know that either." Jason replies. "God Jason what have you done with her, where have you gone with her, dinner, your place, her place what?" Luke presses on. "Why do you care so much?" Jason asks irritated. "Because I've been gone for a while, I need to know these things. If I don't know what's going on the whole town, all the power is thrown to either your kooky grandpa or worse…Count Vlad. So talk!" Luke demands. "Ok well…she came to my place when she first got in," Jason begins, "We went to Kelly's, and yesterday night, I went to her room at 2 A.M. and kind of had her come with me to my place-" "Oh this could get good after all." Luke says excited. "Shut up. She said she wanted to know how to pick a lock and I taught her. Then she left." "You're lying." Luke insists, "What else happened." "No, nothing." Jason tells him, "That's it." Luke smiles playfully, "Jason…did you kiss her?" "W-What?" Jason asks wondering how he knew. "You heard me.' Luke continues, "Did you kiss her?" Finally Jason gives in, "Yes." "Ahhh! I knew it, never try to get anything past Luke Spencer you will fail!!!" Luke yells kind of dancing around. "Well, you know I don't know if it meant anything to her, or me." Jason lies. "Oh-Oh really now, it didn't mean anything? Anything?" Luke teases. "No I-I don't think it did." Jason lies again. In a surprise move Luke jumps over the bar and kisses Jason, as if he was trying to prove something. "What the hell Luke? What was that?" Jason yells taking a drink. "That, my boy, that was a kiss that didn't mean anything!" Luke yells happily also taking a drink still dancing around, "Now I doubt that was at all like your kiss with Brenda." "Alright Brenda's kiss meant something to me. What do I do now? A-And you just stay on that side of the bar." Jason says calming down. Luke stops dancing, turns to Jason and says quietly, "Well, if it meant something to both of you, you kiss her again Morgan!" Jason looks at him and sets down his drink. "You're right. You're right Luke." He throws a few bills on the bar and puts his jacket on, "That is for you. I will see you later!" He walks out of the bar, as Luke yells after him "Go get that girl you crazy kid!" He goes back over the bar to clean more shot glasses and says to himself, "What would this town do without me?"  
  
No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
  
These precious words keep me hangin' on  
  
"You kissed him!?!" Emily says shocked. "Well, no…he kissed me." Brenda corrects her. "Oh my God. So…what then?" Liz asks excited. "What do you mean what then, I left nothing else happened." "No I mean what did you like it, were you surprised?" Liz explains. Liz and Emily are both staring intently at Brenda. "Yeah, I mean I don't know if it meant anything to him, but I…well lets just say I was happily surprised." Brenda tells them. "Oh my God, of course it meant something to him!" Liz says. Emily continues Liz's sentence, "Yeah, he wouldn't have kissed you if it didn't mean anything." "You think?" Brenda asks. "We know." Liz assures her, "And he kidnapped you and taught you how to pick a lock, that is so sweet." "Yeah that was fun." Brenda says. "You know he never did anything like that with Courtney." Emily tells both of them. "Or me-"Liz begins. "Oh Liz, I'm sorry are you ok with this?" Brenda asks worried. "Oh yeah I'm fine. We're friends. I've moved on, and obviously so has he. Besides we weren't really even together." "Ok. So, I don't know what now?" Brenda asks. "Go talk to Jason. Then you'll know what to do." Emily tells her. "You're right. I will. I'll go see him tomorrow. But right now I have to go. And you should too, if Jason finds out I kept you out talking this late, I don't think we'd go anywhere else. Liz you too." Brenda says. They get up, clear away the dishes, and Brenda gives each of them a hug. "I'll see you guys later." "Bye" Emily and Liz say overlapping each other. Brenda walks out and heads for the hotel. Emily and Liz look at each other and smile. "You want to stay at my place tonight?" Emily asks. "Definitely." Liz tells her, knowing they'll spend the entire night talking about Jason and Brenda. "She's going to be good for my brother." Emily says to Liz. Liz turns off the light and they walk out.  
  
I remember mama sayin' you can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
I can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said trust, give it time  
  
No matter how long it takes, gotta wait. 


	12. Ride Of Your Life

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are what keep me writing. Sill took a while for me to get this up, but not as long as the last chapter. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 12 Title: Ride Of Your Life  
  
Song: Ride Of Your Life by John Gregory  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Walking, almost running to see Brenda, Jason skids to a stop as he reaches the docks. He looks and finds Brenda sitting on one of the benches staring out at the water. "Brenda?" Surprised she turns around and looks at him, "Hey Jason." "What are you doing out here so late? You shouldn't be here alone at night." Brenda turns back to the water and sighs, "I know, I know. I wasn't going to stay long. In fact I should probably go now. It is pretty late.", Brenda says as she gets up to leave. Jason grabs her hand as she begins to walk away, in effort to stop her, "No! I-I mean I'm here now, stay. Please?"  
  
Wishing on a shooting star  
  
But dreams alone will get you far  
  
Can't deny your feelings anymore  
  
The world is waiting right outside your door  
  
What are you waiting for   
  
  
  
Brenda smiles and sits down again, "That has to be the first time you asked me to stay…anywhere." Jason sits down next to her, "Well I just wanted to see you, or talk to you, or just look out at the water, or whatever it was that you were doing when I came." "I was thinking." she tells him. Jason looks at her curious, "About what?" he asks. Brenda takes a deep breath and looks right at him, "You." He smiles and looks away. She continues on to change the subject, "What about you tough guy? What were you running from?" Jason looks at her again, "I wasn't running from anything, I was running…to see you."  
  
You are on your way no looking back  
  
There's no future living in the past  
  
You're free at last yeah  
  
You're free at last  
  
  
  
After a long pause of both Jason and Brenda looking at the water, Brenda speaks up. "What were you coming to see me for?" Jason answers her with another question, "Well what were you thinking about me?" Brenda gets up, walks behind the bench and wraps her arms around Jason's neck, "I asked you first." she teases him. "Well I've talked to Emily, Liz, Emily again, and then just tonight Luke," he begins reaching up to touch her arm, "And they all have this theory that I'm falling in love with you." He turns to Brenda so that her arms are still around him, but now he is facing her. Brenda looks at him trying to hold back her excitement, "I've talked to Emily, Liz, and Ned, and they all share that theory, about me falling for you of course, too" Jason looks at her seriously, "Are they right?" he asks eagerly. Brenda stares out at the water again, "No." she answers.  
  
  
  
So come on here's your chance.  
  
Don't let it slip right through your hands  
  
Are you ready for the ride of your life yea  
  
  
  
Jason looks confused and a little hurt, "What?" "They're wrong." Brenda says as she crouches down in front of him and takes his hands. Jason who is beyond hurt drops her hands, "I'm sorry, it was probably a waste for me to come here then if you were just--" Brenda grabs his hands again and he looks at her quieting down, "Jason they are wrong, I'm not falling in love with you…and it's for a lot of reasons, the main one being I think… I think I'm already there." Jason is completely surprised by this, "What did you say?" She reaches up and touches his face, "I love you Jason." He smiles at her still shocked. A few seconds go by and Brenda's nerves grow calm when Jason looks at her again. "Hey Brenda?" he begins. "Yeah Jason?" Jason takes a deep breath and smiles at her, "I love you too." He stands up and pulls her up too. Brenda looks at him and says simply, "Good. Because I was hoping you would." Jason pulls Brenda into his arms and they kiss.  
  
Dreams are alright and go nowhere  
  
Just reach out and pull them in and  
  
Get ready for the ride of your life  
  
Ride of your life 


	13. Newborn Heart

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Some of you may recognize this song…or just the name Stephen Clay from GH's sister soap Port Charles. I have watched PC for three years…even before the supernatural arcs began. As the vampires came on, I really fell for that show, it's cast, and the characters. (Who wouldn't fall for Michael Easton?) For those of you who don't already know…Port Charles was cancelled. The last episode will air this Friday. Using this song to promote my GH super couple is my final tribute to PC. I will miss it so much. I'm very glad to see the cast find homes on other ABC shows. May God bless them. Port Charles…this one is for you!  
  
Chapter Title: Newborn Heart  
  
Song: Newborn Heart by "Stephen Clay" from Port Charles  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Jason and Brenda are still sitting on the same bench. Only now Brenda has Jason's leather jacket on over her own, and is in his arms. "What is everyone going to think?" Brenda asks breaking the silence. "Do you care what they think?" Jason asks her. "No, I'd just like to know what they're going to think of us." "Well," Jason begins, "We know at least four people will be happy. Emily, Elizabeth, Ned, and Luke." "Great!" Brenda laughs, "So, Emily, you're sister, who happens to be a good friend of mine. Elizabeth, who is a good friend of both of us especially you. Ned, your cousin, and my best friend. And then last but certainly not least…crazy Luke." "And everyone else will be happy too, Brenda." Jason promises her. "Yeah if they don't die of shock first!" she replies half joking. "You're sure you don't care?" Jason asks. "Jason listen to me, if half the town imploded, if the ELQ building caught fire, even if we lived in a town full of vampires, as long as I was with you I couldn't care less." Jason leans down and kisses her on the top of her head, "Good answer." "What about you Jase? Do you care?" "Brenda, when have I ever cared what anyone thought of me?" "So they'll be happy and we'll be happy." Brenda says simply. "That's the idea." Jason replies. Still uneasy Brenda thinks of something, "Hey Jason?" "Yeah?" Brenda sits up, turns around and looks at him "What about Sonny?"   
  
I Don't Have The Strength To Lie Anymore  
  
Spend My Life Taking All The Wrong Doors  
  
Think I Have The Answers Questions Remain  
  
  
  
Still Here On The Outside Covered In Pain  
  
  
  
"Well-" Jason begins before Brenda interrupts him. "I'm sorry Jason I didn't even think about him. If this is going to be weird for you with Sonny then maybe it isn't a good idea. I-I mean I would understand if you want to leave. This would have been great, you know…if Sonny wasn't--" Jason puts his hand up to her face, and she stops talking. "There now will you listen to me?" he begins seriously, "Will you please forget about Sonny? I have. He'll probably be mad, you know Sonny. But he has Carly, and the new baby, and Michael. He'll get over it. Even if he doesn't, that's his problem…not ours." "Are you sure?" Brenda asks. "Yes I'm sure. Brenda, I love you and I want us to be together." "I love you too." she says leaning back into Jason, who in turn puts his arms around her. The two sit in silence until Brenda notices something else. "Jason, look the sun is up." "Yeah it is I guess we've been out here all night." he replies. Brenda looks up at him and smiles. Jason leans down and kisses her.  
  
Counting On A Star In A Moon Lit Mist  
  
Controls The Emotions Of A Mythical Kiss  
  
  
  
Been Planning All My Work  
  
  
  
Working My Plan  
  
  
  
I'm Here On The Outside  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm Damned, Baby Here I Am  
  
"Alright Jase, you know I love it here with you, but I really should go." Brenda tells him. Before he can protest his cell phone rings. "Yeah? Oh hey Sonny…No, I'm fine, I'm ok. Alright." "Business?" "Yeah, I've got to go." "I know," Brenda says, "I'll see you later though. Ok?" "Definitely." he replies. Jason kisses her on the forehead, whispers, "Love you." and walks away. Brenda turns and starts to walk off when Jason runs back. "Do you want to tell anyone about us…or just keep it our secret?" he asks. "Well, I think we owe it to Ned, Emily and Liz." she replies before he cuts in, "And Luke will find out anyway…is that it?" "Yeah I think so…if it's ok with you." Brenda tells him. "Whatever you want." he answers. "Yeah Jason I love you…but that's got to stop. I want to know what you want too." "Well I already have what I want…you." Jason insists. "Ok now you really have to go before I try and make you stay." "Are you sure?" he teases. "Yes, now go!" Brenda laughs. "Alright, bye." "Bye Jason." Brenda says smiling as he walks off. She turns and walks towards Kelly's.  
  
So Magnify The Light That Shines Through My Window  
  
  
  
I Can See So Clearly In Your Eyes  
  
  
  
Justify The Night And Roll Baby Let It Go  
  
  
  
Need To Feel You Near Me No More Lies  
  
Bring Me To Life, Bring Me To Life  
  
  
  
Bring Me To Life With A Newborn Heart  
  
A/N continued: I love you Port Charles.   
  
*Please Review!!!!* 


	14. There Is

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Ok it's been "Happy Brazen" as I like to call it, for the last 7 chapters and it will continue through this one. But as we all know maybe too well no one stays completely happy for long on GH. Also we will be seeing more of my other couple NEM (Nikolas and Emily), the return of a beloved character, the return and exit of a not so well liked character, and much more of my man Luke! I've been toying with another plot for a while now, and have decided to use it in later chapters, believe me when I say you'll either hate it or love it either way this is one HUGE twist that you won't want to miss. Oh and what's in store for Jason and Brenda you ask? Not to worry they'll over come the obstacles…or will they? You know the drill, read and review!!!  
  
Chapter Title: There Is  
  
Song: There Is by Boxcar Racer   
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Brenda happily walks into Kelly's and immediately begins to search for Elizabeth. "Come on…Where is she?" Brenda asks herself impatient to talk to Jason again. Bobbie comes out of the kitchen, "Brenda?" "Hey Bobbie! How are you?" Brenda asks leaning over the counter to give her a hug. "Well jeez honey, I'm fine. What are you doing back?" "Umm, you know what Bobbie I thought I knew, and I also thought I was only going to stay a few days, but now I'm not so sure." Brenda replies. "Well I'm glad that you're back…you know Jax seemed pretty miserable after you left. Any chance you're back for him?" Bobbie continues. Brenda looks at her more seriously now, "I think Jax and I have gone back and forth too many times. I don't want to do that to him…or myself again, it's just too hard." "I understand. Anyway, you seemed like you were looking for someone when you came in." Bobbie says. "Oh yeah!" Brenda remembers, "Is Elizabeth around, I need to talk to her." "No she's not in yet. Can I give her a message for you?" "Umm, just tell her…it's about Jason." Brenda whispers quietly. "Jason! What about Jason? Is there something going on between you two?" Before Bobbie can ask any more questions as to why Brenda would need to talk about Jason, they both turn around to the sound of things dropping in the kitchen. "What was that?" Brenda asks leaning even more over the counter to see. "I think I know." Bobbie tells her. "Well Liz isn't here, but maybe I can be of some assistance! As we all know, I know everything, about everyone in this great, little, inbred Russian maniac infested, home to Count Vlad, town of Port Chuckles! Barbara Jean I think there is a problem in the kitchen, while I was trying to make my world famous onion rings I wasn't sure whether or not to put the oil into the pan or directly on the burner itself, so I did both." Bobbie runs into the kitchen. As the speaker who's already white hair is dusted with flour, then turns to Brenda and continues, "Brenda, my dear girl, how are you. Or better yet, how are you and Jason sailing along?" "Luke, I'm fine, and believe it or not, me and Jason…we're great. But I get the feeling you already knew that, didn't you?" "Of course I did! Haven't you heard yet?" he whispers playfully, "I've been made this town's honorary matchmaker! Now come here you!" Luke laughs. As he walks out from behind the counter Brenda realizes he is covered head to toe in flour, but still she allows him to pick her up in a bear hug and spin her around.   
  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
  
The days have come and gone  
  
Our lives when by so fast  
  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
  
Where I laid and told you but you sweared you loved me more  
  
Jason keeps checking his watch. "Come on Emily." His work for Sonny is done, he is now waiting in the park. The minutes are like hours to him when he is away from Brenda. Finally he hears his sister's voice, "Jason? Jase, where are you?" "I'm over here!" he calls to her. "Hey!" she says running up to him out of breath, giving him a hug before they sit down. "You said you had something to tell me. The last time we were here together was when I told you I had breast cancer. It's nothing bad like that is it?" Jason just stares at his sister, "No it's just the opposite of that. Something really good, unbelievable, but good." Emily stares back at him, he looks so happy, and suddenly it all comes together…she knows, "Oh my God!" Before she can say more Jason stops her, "Just let me tell you. I know you probably already know but just let me say it…please?" "Okay, I'm sorry, go ahead." Emily says beaming. "Ok, well you know that Brenda and I have been together a lot, and getting along really well since she came back. I think we were even pretty close when she left the last time. Ever since she came back we have been spending a lot of time together…and we became kind of…more than friends. I-In fact just last night we…umm we said that…that we love each other. And we do. I love Brenda. I just, I don't know. I do, I love her." Jason finishes his speech to see Emily looking at him her hand over her mouth looking like she's trying not to laugh. After what seemed like forever of waiting for her reply Emily looks up and yells out, "Yes! Thank you God!" Jason is completely taken aback, "What? What is that?" Emily looks at him laughing, "Jason don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you. But I was getting so sick of being a go between for the two of you. Liz too! We love you both, but we were just waiting for you to say it for yourselves. We have known ever since she came back. Jason it's so obvious!" "Really? You knew!?" Jason asks. "Of course we knew how could we not?" she replies. "Well then Em I have a question…why didn't you tell me?!? It would have saved me a lot of time…and a disturbing visit with Luke!" "Jase it's just one of those things you had to figure out for yourself. Sometimes you can't pick who you love, who loves you, when you fall in love, or how it happens. Stuff like love, Jason you can be expecting it, or it can just sneak up on you. There's no telling how it will go." Emily tells him. "Kind of like you and Nikolas?" he asks, changing the subject. Emily's smile fades away, "Yeah exactly like that. Jason what am I going to do?" Jason reaches up and runs his hand over her hair, "Do whatever you think is right. Just know it's not only not fair to Zander for you to stay married to him…it's not fair to you either. You clearly want to be with Nikolas, and Em I've seen him, he wants to be with you too. It's killing him to be away from you." "You're probably right. I don't know…I just need to figure this all out and soon. But anyway Jason this is great about you and Brenda, I'm so happy for you!" She leans over and hugs him, "Thanks Emily I love you." "I love you too Jason." she replies. While they are hugging another person shows up where they are. "You're both in love, and I am so happy for you. But dears why didn't you come and tell me at once. Leaving me out of all the good things about your lives." comes a gentle voice jokingly. Emily and Jason look at their visitor, and then back at each other grinning, knowing they've been caught. "Hi Lila." "Hi grandmother." Emily and Jason say overlapping each other.  
  
Those notes you wrote me I've kept them all  
  
I've given a lot of thought on how to write you back this fall  
  
with every single letter in every single word   
  
There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl  
  
"So you and Morgan huh?" Luke says taking a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, can you believe it?" Brenda asks him. "Can you?" he replies. Brenda thinks for a minute and then laughs, "No not at all!" "Well you're a lucky girl Brenda. That Jason has got one hell of a lip lock on him!" Luke chuckles. Brenda nearly spits out her own coffee, "Excuse me?!?" Luke continues laughing, "Hey now, don't get all jealous! No I'm kidding. Just yesterday he came in to my club and had a drink. He was being really annoying. Couldn't see what was right in front of him. So I just helped him…see the light, if you will." "By kissing him?" Brenda asks. "Well first he said that when he kissed you it meant something, and then he said it didn't. He was really confused, so I just showed him the difference between a kiss that means something and a kiss that means nothing." Luke explains. "I bet he loved that." Brenda laughs. "He probably loved that I did it afterwards! Because then I sent him on after you! I knew he loved you…I really didn't want to be his go to boy when he's confused about something that's so obvious. I have more important things to worry about. Not that you aren't important, but this was something that could and should have been taken care of long ago." "Well then thank you Luke." Brenda says leaning across the table and kissing him on the cheek, "I always knew I loved you." "More then Morgan?" Luke asks. Brenda shakes her head smiling. Both of them look up to the sound of a glass shattering. "You and Jason?" Bobbie says in disbelief. Seeing that it's too late to make up a cover story Brenda tells her the truth, "Yes me and Jason." "Brenda wow that's great. I'm really happy for you." Bobbie tells her. "I know, thanks Bobbie, but as I was just about to tell Luke, we don't want a lot of people to know just yet. Most people still don't even know I'm back. Please promise, both of you, please don't tell anyone. Especially Carly and Sonny." Brenda asks looking from one to the other. "I won't I promise." Bobbie says giving her a tight one armed hug, "But again I'm really happy for you." "Thanks. And Luke?" Brenda questions. "Scouts honor!" he says saluting to Brenda. "Luke you were never a scout." Bobbie says correcting him. "Shhhh!" Luke whispers loud enough so Brenda can hear, "She doesn't know that, so really I can then tell everyone about her and Jason with out breaking any codes of scout honor or whatever them boys are all about." "Luke!" Brenda says nervously. "Oh I'm just kidding you know I won't tell anyone." he promises her. "Very funny. Just for that you're paying for my coffee. I really have to go now though." Brenda tells them getting up to leave. "Oh? Off to see Jason?" Luke teases. "Not looking like this I'm not!" Brenda replies, "No I'm going back to my hotel room to take a shower and get some sleep. I'll see you later though." She kisses Luke on the cheek again, and gives Bobbie another hug. As Brenda starts to walk out the door Luke calls out to her, "You two lovebirds are too cute! I want an invite kids!" Brenda looks back at him, laughing and shaking her head she walks out. "Ok Barbara Jean. What do you say me and you get back to work on those onion rings." Luke says happily walking back behind the counter. He grabs a chef's hat, and an apron. Bobbie looks nervously into her newly cleaned kitchen and walks in after him.  
  
This vacation's useless  
  
these white pills aren't kind  
  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
  
and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
  
"Honestly, everyone leaves me out of the loop nowadays!" Lila says to her grandchildren laughing. "I'm sorry Lila. Brenda and I we were going to tell you. Trust me we were. All of this just happened last night, even I'm still trying to figure it out." Jason tells her. "I know Jason dear. Even though you may not get along with Edward you always make time to come and see me, and I'm so glad." Jason who has been kneeling in front of his grandmother kisses her hand, "I always will." "You know darling I've known you and Brenda had something, since when you announced your marriage. It just seemed so right, so real. After that I never said anything to you, as not to make you angry, but I disapproved of Courtney. It wasn't real between the two of you. You were always too happy with each other, no problems. And that Jason, that is a problem. Two people can't be together forever, if they are exactly alike. No couple can last if they don't disagree. That was the problem with you and her." Lila explains. "Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asks. Lila sighs, "I didn't want to make you angry, and I didn't think you would listen." "I could never be angry with you, and in all reality, I think I knew something was wrong with us too. I would have listened though. I probably would have agreed with you. Not necessarily about Brenda at the time, but about Courtney I would have listened. But she's gone, and it's me and Brenda now." "And I'm so glad to hear it!" Lila assures him, "Now Emily sweetheart I am a bit confused about what's going on with you and Zander. Did I hear right? You don't love him?" "Oh Grandmother, Zander was my first love, and I will always love him on some level. But I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore, and I don't love him like I love Nikolas." Emily tells her. "Then why did you marry him?" Lila asks kindly. "Well," Emily begins, "I thought I was going to die. I didn't want to leave Zander in doubt, that I didn't love him I mean. I thought I was doing the right thing, I really did. But then when I pulled through, I didn't know what to say or do. I loved Zander yes, but I wanted to be with Nikolas, and I still do." Lila looks at her granddaughter and says, "I assume you're referring to Nikolas Cassadine." Emily smiles and nods. "Well dear, he is a fine young man. And from what I've seen he loves you very much as well. So Emily just do what will make you happy, follow your heart." Emily kisses her grandmother on the cheek, "Now you're starting to sound like Jason." she laughs. "Is that really such a bad thing?" Lila asks. "No." Emily answers, looking up at Jason, "No, not at all." Lila who was smiling before, now sighs and looks away. "What's wrong?" Jason asks. "It's nothing Jason darling. I just wish that your brother could find a love like you two have." Lila explains to them. Jason stays quiet, where as Emily speaks, "He will, grandmother, he will." "Well it was lovely talking to both of you, but I really should be getting back before the family gets too worried." Lila says. "Oh, I'll go with you, I have some things I need to take care of." Emily says. "Bye Em." Jason says giving his sister another hug, "Goodbye grandmother." he says to Lila who is happily surprised at being called grandmother by him. Jason kisses her on the cheek and Emily and Lila set off. Jason does too, in the other direction, until something hits him, "Emily, wait!" he calls to her as he runs back over to them. "What is it Jase?" Emily asks. "Umm…Brenda and I aren't telling a lot of people about this just yet. So if you could please not tell anyone about us I-we would really appreciate it." "Of course dear." Lila promises. "Yeah sure Jason whatever you want." Emily tells him. "Thank you both. Bye." Jason says setting off again. "Bye" Emily and Lila say together. "Oh Jason." Lila calls to him. He turns again. "I always thought you and Brenda reminded me of someone and I just figured out who." Lila tells her grandson. "Who?" Jason asks. "Myself…and Edward." she replies. Emily bursts out laughing at the look on Jason's face. He is both amused and disturbed, "Excuse me?" he laughs. "We agree on almost nothing, we are both stubborn, and hotheaded at times. But the one thing we can always count on, is our love for each other." Lila explains to him. Jason walks over, and kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you for that. I guess it's better when you explain it." "You're welcome dear." Jason playfully hits Emily on the arm, "Stop laughing!" he says laughing himself. "I'm sorry!" she tells him. "Ok I really have to go now." Jason says checking his watch, "For the last time…Goodbye." "Bye Jason" they say, Emily still laughing as she walks away with Lila. Jason smiles at their backs and walks off himself.  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
will you sleep tonight or will you think of me  
  
Will I shake this off pretend its all okay  
  
that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
  
There is 


	15. Worries

Story Title: New Love  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital, and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I said I'd have it by Thanksgiving and here it is almost Christmas! But yes it's back! I can't believe it either! 15th chapter slump, if you will. Quick note it takes place on Thanksgiving. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. You have my permission to put this on the Morgan Penthouse. Great site by the way! Anyway moving on!  
  
Chapter Title: Worries  
  
Song: The Remedy by Jason Mraz  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Brenda walks into her hotel room and begins putting things away. "Hi." comes a voice. Brenda jumps and screams startled, "Jason! How the hell did you get in here?" "Sorry." Jason laughs, "Would you like me to leave?" "Not a chance." Brenda tells him settling down. She walks over and kisses him. "Guess what." "What?" he asks. "I went to Kelly's to tell Elizabeth about us, but she wasn't there." "So you didn't tell anyone?" Jason buts in. "Well I didn't tell Elizabeth." Brenda continues, "But Luke was there and so was Bobbie. So they know and I asked them not to tell anyone." "Good. Carly is my best friend but we really don't need her opinion on things right now." he tells her. "So what about you?" Brenda asks, walking to a different part of her room, "Did you tell anyone?" Jason gets up to follow her, "Well originally I was just going to tell Emily, but while we were talking someone else showed up." "Who?" "Lila." Jason informs her. "So Lila, Emily, Luke, and Bobbie all know." Brenda recaps. "Yeah." Jason says, "I found something else out too." Brenda looks at him waiting for an explanation. "Emily is in love with Nikolas Cassadine." Jason answers her stare. "Wait a minute. I thought she was married to Zander." Brenda says confused. "Well she is." Jason explains, "But apparently when she thought she was going to die she didn't want to leave Zander in doubt that she didn't love him, so she married him in spite of the fact that she was, and still is in love with Nikolas." "Wow." Brenda says. "I tried to help her the best I could, so did Lila but Brenda she is still really confused." Jason tells her. "Would it help if I talk to her?" she asks. "You could try." says Jason. "I will." Brenda tells him. "Anyway I was thinking about going to Thanksgiving dinner at the Quartermaine's, you want to come?" Jason just stares at her. "Kidding, I know you don't want to." she says. "No you know what? I'll go." he tells her. "You're going to come with me to see Edward?" Brenda asks sarcastically. "I'll hide out in Dillon's room." Jason says. "Who's Dillon?" "Ned didn't tell you?" Jason asks. "No." Brenda continues, "Who's Dillon?" "Dillon is Ned's brother." he tells her. "Oh my God! Tracy has another son?" Brenda cries. "It would seem that way." "What's he like?" Brenda asks. "Well he tried to get mixed up in the mob when he first got to town. Other than that he seems like a good kid. Anyway you'll meet him tonight." Jason tells her. "I guess." she says still reeling from the information Jason just gave her. "I better get ready, if we aren't just going to stay here. So I'll be by…when?" Jason asks. "Umm…well all I need to do is take a shower and get read so I'd say come back in an hour, hour and a half." she tells him. "Okay. See you." he says before kissing her and heading out. "Bye." she repeats. Brenda heads into the bathroom to take a shower, she stops when there is a knock at the door. "Get a new watch Jase, that was about a minute!" she calls laughing. Another knock comes. "Jason?" she calls, "You can just let yourself in. You didn't have a problem with it before!" The knocking still comes. "Uggghh!" she groans, and goes to answer the door. Brenda opens it and is shocked at who's standing on the other side. "Miss Barrett I presume." says the man, walking in. "Oh my God…Luis?" Brenda whispers feeling stupid, Luis was dead. "Luis was my brother." says the man, "I am Lorenzo Alcazar." Brenda just stares at him.  
  
I saw fireworks from the freeway  
  
and behind closed eyes  
  
  
  
I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of July,  
  
  
  
freedom ring   
  
now something on the surface it stings  
  
"You're Luis's brother?" Brenda asks. "He never mentioned me?" Lorenzo questions. "No he did." Brenda tells him. "But I didn't expect you to show up in Port Charles, let alone in my hotel room." "Well here I am. I'm sorry we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, Lorenzo Alcazar." Brenda looks at him suspiciously the reaches for his extended hand, "Brenda Barrett. Now, not to be rude but what do you want?" "You were with my brother for four or five years so you knew him pretty well, correct?" Lorenzo asks. "Yes." "Over those five years he grew to love you, did he not?" "Yes." Brenda repeats. "Did you love him?" Brenda sighs and sits down, "I loved him, but not the way he wanted me to. I didn't love Luis like he loved me." Lorenzo sits on a chair across from her, "Listen, I didn't see my brother before he died, I barely ever spoke to him. I need to know about the time before his death. For instance how did you get to know him in the first place." "Well I'll get to that in a minute…Luis took me anywhere I wanted to go, he bought me anything I wanted, we did anything I could think of. He swore he would take care of me and keep me away from my old life here in Port Charles so that I wouldn't hurt my friends and family." Brenda begins. "Why would you hurt them?" asks Lorenzo. "My mother had a mental illness. I was tested for it and it came back positive. One day my mother and I were driving along the coast, she grabbed the wheel and we went into the ocean. That's when I was presumed dead." "And that's when Luis found you?" Lorenzo interrupts. "Basically, yes." Brenda tells him, "I told him I didn't want to hurt anyone like that, and he promised to take care of me. That's what he did." "Until?" Alcazar pursues. "Until we came back to Port Charles." Brenda explains to him, "He wouldn't let me off the yacht, I was his prisoner, not his friend. Then about a month after I escaped from they yacht I found out that the medication he had been giving me was to make me think I was going crazy. I really never had my mother's disease and Luis knew that years before I did. I wouldn't speak to him. I hated him. Then Alexis killed him and I was actually, well certainly not happy, but I was I don't know. But anyway that's about it." "Well I am sorry on behalf of the Alcazar name that my brother hurt you. But he was hurt too, so was I." Lorenzo says. "No offense Lorenzo, but I think that you two are the only ones who miss him." Brenda scoffs. "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Brenda." the man says, getting up. "Likewise." Brenda tells him sincerely. Lorenzo begins to walk out the door, but stops, "You knew Luis pretty well." "I'd like to think so." Brenda replies. "Did you know he has a daughter?" Lorenzo asks. Brenda is shocked, "A daughter?" Lorenzo looks pleased to have unnerved her, "My niece Sage. Yes so you see when Ms. Davis killed my brother to protect her daughter, she was actually taking away from another child. Good night." He walks out, Brenda shuts the door behind him confused. She walks to take a shower.  
  
I said something on the surface  
  
  
  
it kind of makes me nervous  
  
  
  
who says that you deserve this  
  
and what kind of god would serve this?  
  
  
  
We will cure this dirty old disease  
  
if you've got the poison  
  
  
  
I've got the remedy  
  
About twenty minutes later Brenda is doing her hair. There comes another knock at the door. "Jason." she says answering it, Brenda walks back to her room to continue. He follows her, "What's wrong?" he asks concerned. "Nothing she tells him." "Brenda…" he persists. She sighs, "Lorenzo Alcazar came to see me." "Did he hurt you?" Jason jumps in alarmed. "Ugh, Jason you worry to much. No he has no reason to hurt me. He just wanted to know about Luis. Even though I think I learned more than Lorenzo did." Brenda tells him. "What do you mean?" Jason continues the bombardment of questions. "Did you know he…Luis I mean, he has a daughter?" she asks. "No I didn't." Jason tells her, "How old?" "He didn't say, her name is Sage. She would have to be in her teens I would guess." Brenda says. "Probably." Jason replies. "Listen Jase, I don't really want to talk about this anymore. How about I go finish getting dressed and we can go." she asks. "That's fine." Jason assures her. She goes back into her room and five minutes later comes back out in a casual, but still beautiful, black dress. "Wow. You look great." Jason tells her amazed. "Thank you…" Brenda replies laughing, "I know." Jason laughs a little then tries to cover it. "That was a laugh!" Brenda exclaims like he had just said his first word. "What?" Jason asks trying to deny it. "No, no don't do that. That was an actual laugh from Jason Morgan himself!" she says laughing herself. "Yeah, it was. What can I say…you make me smile." he tells her. Brenda stops laughing and kisses him. "What was that for?" he asks smiling. Brenda stares at him, "I felt like it." "Well maybe I should laugh more often." he teases. "Jason you don't have to laugh to get a kiss." She kisses him again, "But yeah you should do it more often. When you smile, your whole face lights up and I smile too." Jason just hugs her, and kisses her forehead, "Let's go." he says. They walk out the door and into the elevator.  
  
  
  
the remedy is the experience.  
  
  
  
It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious.  
  
  
  
Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend  
  
  
  
the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends  
  
  
  
because it all amounts to nothing in the end  
  
I wont worry my life away.  
  
I wont worry my life away 


	16. Family Portrait

Story Title: New Love  
  
Chapter Title: Family Portrait  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I'll start writing for Back Home again soon. Read and review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with ABC or General Hospital and I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Song: Family Portrait by Pink  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Quartermaines!" Brenda cries walking in with Jason. "Brenda!" Ned runs to her and gives her a hug, "Jason." "Hey Ned." Jason replies. Alan and Monica are next to greet them giving Brenda hugs. "Jason I'm so glad you decided to come." Monica says. "No problem." Jason tells her, and he happily surprises her by giving her a hug. "Me too son." Alan agrees. Jason just nods to him. "Hey pretty woman!" AJ says, coming down the stairs with Emily. "Hey AJ, Hey Em." Brenda happily replies. AJ kisses Brenda, "Good to have you back…hey Jason." he says, cautiously extending his hand to him. "AJ." Jason replies easily, taking his hand. "So will we be revealing anything tonight?" Emily whispers to Brenda, "Things seem to be going pretty smoothly." "Yes, well keep in mind we haven't seen Edward yet, and he doesn't know that Jason is coming." Brenda tells her, avoiding the question, "By the way where is Nikolas?" "He'll be here soon." Emily assures her, with this she walks over to her parents. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." comes Skye's voice. "Great." Brenda mutters. Jason instinctively reaches to put his arm around Brenda, but after a look from Emily he thinks better of it. "Skye." Jason and Brenda say overlapping each other. "What are you doing back in town? You know Jax is with another woman now, not that that is going to bother you of course. So you know what why don't you just go.." "Oh for God's sake we could say the same thing to you, you ungrateful little cretin!" Brenda looks up the stairs, "Hello Tracy."  
  
Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
  
  
  
Your pain is painful and its tearing' me down  
  
  
  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
  
  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said   
  
"Brenda." Tracy says emotionlessly back to her, "And Jason you aren't going to say hello to your favorite aunt?" Jason merely looks at her, thankfully the doorbell rings. "That's Nikolas." Emily informs them, opening the door, "Hey." she greets him. "Hey, Em." he says, kissing her, "Everyone, Happy Thanksgiving…Brenda!" "Hey Nikolas! How are you?" "Can't complain." he replies taking Emily's hand. "Alright what God-awful family monstrosity is going on now?" Dillon asks coming in from the living room. "It's called Thanksgiving junior." AJ quips. "Dillon really darling, can't you do anything about your hair?" Tracy implores. "Like what mother? Dusting? Washing the floors perhaps?" he smarts back. "Dillon, Dillon come here I want you to meet someone." Ned interrupts, grabbing Dillon's arm. "Jason." Dillon says. Jason nods, feeling his pain of wanting to be anywhere but there, "I know." he says quietly. "Dillon this is my best friend Brenda Barrett, Brenda this is my brother Dillon." Ned continues. "Hi Dillon." Brenda says. "Nice to meet you." he replies. "Alright where is everyone!?!" Edward's voice booms from the dining room. Reginald rushes out into the foyer, "Good luck!" he whispers to Jason who laughs in return. "Wh-Brenda! Dear it's so good to have you back! You look stunning as always!" Brenda manages to get out, "Thanks Edward." before he sees Jason. "Oh for the love of God what is that hooligan doing in my house?" he yells. Jason looks to Brenda in subtle anguish.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
  
  
  
It ain't easy growing up in World War III  
  
  
  
Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen  
  
  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
"Excuse me, but this is my house!" Monica reminds him, "Jason is here for Thanksgiving." Nikolas clears his throat, "Hello Edward." Edward spins on his heel, "Jesus, you too! What do you want now?" "Grandfather it's okay, Nikolas is here with me." Emily explains. "Where is your so called husband?" Edward asks. "Zander and I filed divorce papers yesterday. I'm with Nikolas now. So be nice." she refutes. "Well I don't know what's worse." Edward raves, "A known felon or inbred Russian maniacs! In any case like most others, I'm sure this Thanksgiving is already shot to hell!" "Oh Edward put a sock in it!" comes Lila's quiet voice. "Lila, Lila, you can't possibly condone these people in this house! On Thanksgiving no less!" Edwards pleads with his wife. "Oh stop it Edward! Jason is family and Nikolas is close to ending up the same." Lila tells him. "Oh for God's sake mother don't encourage them!" Tracy cries. "Thank you Lila." Nikolas says. Jason kisses her cheek. "Thank you darling." she says to her grandson. "Lila, you will never hear me say this again but…listen to your daughter!" Edward begs. "Oh Tracy you are insufferable!" Monica rants. The two women begin arguing, and are joined in by Alan and Edward. Ned intervenes trying to keep the peace. Alice comes in from the dining room, "Excuse me, excuse me…HEY!" she yells. Everyone looks at her startled. "Dinner is served." she continues and heads back to where she came from. The family heads into the dining room with Edward grumbling, and Nikolas and Emily rounding them out. When the young couple are out of sight, Brenda holds Jason back. "What's wrong?" he asks. She pulls him down to her and kisses him, "Thank you for coming…and for staying." "I would do anything for you." he tells her simply. "Good," she laughs, "Because this is going to be one messed up dinner." Jason laughs and shakes his head, "I hope you're in the mood for pizza." He takes Brenda's hand and leads her into the dining room, not caring who sees them together.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
  
  
We look pretty normal,  
  
  
  
let's go back to that  
  
  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
  
  
  
Let's play pretend,  
  
  
  
act like it comes naturally 


End file.
